A is for Alone
by Happy-Moogle-Mustang
Summary: Drabble series with a one word theme for each letter of the alphabet. I've shamelessly stolen the idea from NinjaSquirls. All stories focus on ZackxCloud.
1. A is for Alone

Cloud never truly fit in while he was living in Nibelheim, but it didn't bother him. Instead of going out with friends, he stayed indoors and learned practical things, like how to cook. And he was happy, content.

When Cloud arrived in Midgar, he was almost immediately an outcast. He was forced to work in groups for classes, but during their precious little free time, the rest of the recruits ostracized him.

For the first time in his young life, Cloud felt truly alone. But when Zack barged (literally) into his life, Cloud realized he never would be alone again.


	2. B is for Broken

Yes, this is what I do the day before finals week starts. Hey, we all need breaks from studying, right? We'll go with that.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did, I don't think I'd be in college right now. I'd be out partying. This also applies to the previous chapter because I'm a retard and forgot to put a disclaimer there. Go me.

* * *

When Cloud returned from his first SOLDIER mission, he wearily made his way up to his boyfriend's apartment and all but collapsed on top of Zack. The older teen had been expecting this (he remembered all too well the exhaustion after his first mission) and wriggled until Cloud was under the soft blankets with him.

He was almost asleep when Cloud started shaking violently that Zack realized that something was wrong. He pulled Cloud closer to him, rubbing small, comforting circles across the blonde's back. He could feel his heart shattering, yet he knew there was little he could do.

* * *

Yeaaah... kinda angsty. That's what I get for writing this at like one in the morning after a three hour game of Mao. 


	3. C is for Color

So, I finally got around to fixing this one, even though I was just on break. Why do I always wait until I'm back at school to do this stuff? shakes head  
And no, I still don't own FFVII. If I did, I bet my life would be much more interesting.

* * *

All SOLDIER candidates were given a test that matched each person with a certain color; it supposedly helped them pick their most successful battle strategy. Cloud didn't trust such tests, and it almost made him laugh when his results said he was blue – calm, focused, and loyal. 

When he mentioned this to Zack, he thought the older teen would laugh. Instead, Zack gave him one of his breathtaking smiles and told Cloud that he remembered taking the test, and that his color was purple. Spirited, mysterious, and wise.

Cloud thought his results were some grave mistake, but Zack knew better.

* * *

This one was a bit difficult to write. That's probably because I suck at life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. D is for Dream

Lookie! Another one! I feel accomplished. I think the next step is to steal the rights to FFVII. Then all will be right in the universe.

* * *

Late one night, Cloud told Zack that it had always been his dream to make it in SOLDIER and that it was a bit surreal to be a part of it now, but he couldn't be happier because he had everything he had ever hoped for. Zack smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and tugged on Cloud's arm until the blonde was being used as Zack's blanket.

The older teen idly twisted Cloud's hair around his fingers, his breath ghosting across the back of the blonde's neck, making him shiver.

Zack told him it had always been his dream to fly.

* * *

I can't decide if Zack's being a goofball or if he's trying to be sweet and philisophic. He's confusing like that. Silly Zack. 


	5. E is for Engaged

Yes, I am alive! I'm sorry this took me so long to update. I blame school. I know, I'm not very original.

This chapter's dedicated to NinjaSquirls 'cause she's the one that gave me "engaged" when I was asking for words that started with e.

And after all of my attempts to monopolize the FF franchise, I still do not own any of the characters. sigh I should just stick to the whole chemistry thing.

* * *

"See, Spike? We're practically engaged!" Zack beams at his boyfriend.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Cloud mumbles, staring at the floor.

"Nah. No one really cares. And this way, you've always got a piece of me close to your heart." Cloud gives Zack one of his rare smiles.

No one notices that one of his dog tags reads "Zack Fair" instead of "Cloud Strife" and he's glad because this seems like a private thing. And he'd be teased relentlessly for it.

It doesn't surprise Cloud when he realizes that, even if it wasn't required, he'd never take them off.

* * *

  
That's such a Zack thing to do. huggles him And I don't think Cloud realizes how adorable he really is. Silly boy.

I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	6. F is for Feather

Lookie! I finally wrote the next one! Sorry about being so darn slow. This one's kind of flangsty.

And I still don't own the rights to FFVII or anything like that. Life sucks like that.

* * *

Everything about Cloud was soft, light. He was the exact opposite of the rest of the recruits in his class, and they teased him horribly about it.

The blonde took their harsh words to heart, believing that he'd never make it in SOLDIER as a feather-light mountain kid, but kept these thoughts bottled up.

Eventually, Cloud whispered these concerns to a dark, silent night as he lay curled around a sleeping Zack before drifting off as well.

Zack greeted him the next morning with soft caresses and murmured promises that the blonde would reach the top before he knew it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading! I might even start the next one right now!


	7. G is for Green

Yeeah... after that last post, I said I might start this one, and I swear I did! I wrote one whole sentence! sigh

Same disclaimer as always...

* * *

  
Cloud loved Zack's eyes – a sharp electric blue, filled with laughter - and though the blonde was frequently entranced by his lover's soft gaze, he wondered what they looked like before the mako injections.

Zack had managed to find pictures from his days as a cadet to satisfy the younger teen's curiosity, but Cloud secretly believed the pictures didn't quite capture their true beauty.

And although Cloud adored Zack's mako eyes, there was nothing on the planet that could make his heart flutter like the flicker of passion-filled emerald green that shot through the other's eyes during their nights together.

* * *

  
I... don't really have anything to say about this one, but I like it! Hope you liked it too! Thanks for reading!


	8. H is for Hell

So, back in school now. Figured I should get this one up because the next few weeks will probably kill me. Still don't own, sadly.

* * *

Zack was a model SOLDIER. He was friendly and intelligent. He had survived countless dangerous missions with impressive ease. He had seen things that drove men to insanity, yet found a way to keep smiling.

But even someone as strong as Zack had their limits.

Zack found his when some petty argument with Cloud escalated into a furious fight.

The older teen didn't realize how much damage he'd done, how harsh his words were, until the blonde slouched in defeat, walking out of the apartment silently. Hours later, lying in the much too large bed, Zack was finally in hell.

* * *

Silly boys. huggles them


	9. I is for Idiot

Holy crap it's another update! The world must be coming to an end. Seriously.

Well, I wrote this because I'm having a shit week. Yup. This one's kinda angsty. And I still don't own FFVII. Makes this week even worse.

* * *

Cloud stood at the edge of a familiar cliff, grasping a handful of flowers. He let them go and watched as they danced in the breeze, ignoring the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Instead, he eased himself to the ground next to the buster sword embedded in the hard dirt.

"After all this time," the blonde muttered to the wind, "I still don't know what to say. I guess it was stupid of me to think you could always stay with me."

A warm breeze wafted across the back of his neck.

"You're an idiot, Cloud."

* * *

Yay for angst! Well, not really. Poor Cloud.


	10. J is for Just

And here's the next one! This one's nice and happy and fluffy! Woot!

* * *

"But I just -"

"I don't care, Zack!"

"I just thought –"

"You thought wrong!"

"Everyone else thinks it's cute."

"I think you're all crazy."

"Would it help if I told you that you're hot?"

"Does it ever?"

"Damn. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Cue suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

The grin on Zack's face is gone in an instance as Cloud's expression melts into an evil smirk. Hours later, Zack was busy slaving away in his own apartment, making sure everything was spotless.

Maybe next time he'll think twice before dying Cloud's hair purple.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^


	11. K is for Key

Again with the long wait. I'm sorry! I fail at life. And I really hate college (sometimes). But the important thing is that I finally wrote this, right? We'll go with that. It makes me feel beter before I have to take finals.

* * *

  
Cloud hesitated outside Zack's room. The elder had given him a key the week before, but he'd never felt the need to use it. They were almost constantly together. But after a mission gone wrong, the blonde's mind was stuck in overdrive, desperate for Zack's brand of comfort.

After checking the hallway one last time, Cloud quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside. He inched his way through the darkness until he reached the bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find Zack awake and holding the covers aloft for him.

Within a few minutes, Cloud was finally calm enough to sleep.  


* * *

Awww yay fluff! I kinda needed hat after five weeks of classes and hell and classes.


	12. L is for Liquid

And another update! Because I don't feel like reviewing all of organic chemistry! Whooo!!!  


* * *

"Zack, what's in here?" He held the red cup away from him as if it might bite him.

"Liquid," Zack giggled.

Cloud attempted an intimidating glare, but Zack only laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Just try it? For me?" Cloud was prepared to pitch a fit to rival any two-year-old, but Zack gave him the puppy-dog face. He took a cautious sip. Zack grinned, and the world crumbled.

Hours later, Cloud was leaning on Zack just to keep himself upright. He had no idea what Zack had put in his cup, but he liked it. That's what really mattered, right?  


* * *

Yay for unidentified liquids and Zack!


End file.
